


The Hunter became the Hunted

by Usagiladyofmoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagiladyofmoon/pseuds/Usagiladyofmoon
Summary: A prompt from The Bookclub about a what if scenario, What if the WoL had the Zenos level of obsession that Zenos has for the WoL. What if the tables were turned? How would he handle it?Add a potent love potion consumed by mistake and let the hijinks ensue!
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/ Female Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/ Viera Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Hunter became the Hunted

The viera warrior sat a table at Porta Praetoria, her heart racing after training some more with Hien. Grabbing a glass of cool water and draining it, she looked at Thancred who had just downed a glass of a chilled red liquid, "Juice?"

"Ah! Yes! Very sweet, but if you balance it out with water its pretty nice... I was told to dilute it... Just dont get the one on the left, its Uriangers experiment. Look at the wooden casks theyre in! Join us at the dinner table after you get your drink wont you?"

"Of course! I will see you there!!!"

Melody got up and went over to the two casks that were magically chilled, "Did.... Did he say not touch the one on the right or left? And was it his left or my left?..... Oh well.... Both couldnt hurt right?"  
She mixed the two liquids, though the one on her right held significantly less. Raising the glass she noticed that the mixture had become a hot pink, "This is odd... Maybe Thancreds drink was a darker color because his was colder? Bottoms up!"

Draining the glass of the cloyingly sweet mixture in its entirety, Melody put her hand to her chest. A pleasant chill spreading through her body, setting down her glass she walked over to the dinner table where the Alliance was dining with the Scions. Greeting them with glee she took her seat in between Alisaie and Alphinaud, "How is everyone? Hale and whole?"

Aymeric smiled at the viera, "As ever my friend! How fair you after your sparring with Lord Hien?"

"Wonderfully! What news comes from the battlefield?"

Raubahn spoke up, "Zenos is back at the Royal Palace. Obviously your efforts in Doma made him boost security in the Quarter..."

Hearing the name of the Crown Prince, her mind drifted to the fight in Doma... The Yuzuka Manor... She shattered his helm and saw that piercing ice blue surrounded by a halo of molten gold. When he took off his helmet and she saw that gorgeous mane spill out, he was a god among men. The questions that clouded her mind sprung forth, what did he look like under that bulky armor. A startling inferno blazed in her lower belly and she felt her cheeks grow warm, something that Raubahn noticed.

"Are you alright? Your face has grown pinker every time I mention Zenos...."

She turned her head to face the Bull of Ala Mhigo and a dopey smile came across her face, "I was just wondering if he's packing...."

Thancred's eyes bulged as he choked on a piece of bread as Lyse spat out her wine in shock, Raubahn blinked and cleared his throat, "Could you say that again?"

"I wonder if he's packing serious weaponry or are those swords for compensation.... Well... I now know what I need to do~!" She got up from her seat and practically skipped away until Thancred stood up, "Melody!" A few hacking coughs left him from where he choked on his bread chunk, " Damnit! This isnt the time!"

"Oh it is, see.... He wants his beast... and I shall give her... Well myself... To him! I'll send wedding invitations! Ta-ta!"

Silence engulfed the table as their friend, mounted their chocobo and flew off humming happily. Once she had left their sight, chaos erupted. "WEDDING INVITATIONS!?"

"SHES GONNA GET KILLED!!!"

Yugiri shook her head, "I think she has a point, he did call her 'his beast' and I think if someone on his forces hurt her he would be extremely angry."

"I dont care!!! We have to save her!"

"Alisaie calm down... She knows what shes doing... I hope..."

"For Twelves sake! What did she drink!?" Lyse snapped out.

At the mention of drinks Thancred froze, "Uh oh...."

Heads turned towards him sharply, Alisaie grabbing his shirt, "What's UH OH!?"

"She got into the other cask, with Uriangers stuff."

Urianger pulled down his hood after he took off his goggles, "She partooketh of the love potion, that hath no cure other than time? The love potion procureth by particulized crystal from Lakshmi? That love potion Thancred?"

".... Yes? She wanted the juice beside it chilling.... You know... The red liquid...."

Urianger took a deep inhale and then focused his gold eyes onto Thancred, "That wasnt juice thou consumed. That was the antidote for the potent love potion!"

".... Oh shit."

"What. Now. Thancred....?"

"I drank the most of that then...."

"THANCRED!!!"

==================== Ala Mhigo Quarter======================  
Melody made her way down dark alley ways, humming a random tune from the Gold Saucer softly to herself as she kept to the shadows. Garlean forces saw a flash of silver and pale skin and froze when the Warrior of Light crossed right next to them.

Confusion rang through the ranks, why was she here alone? Some moved forward to engage, but their commander shook their head muttering, "She seems off. Leave her be..."

They watched as the Warrior of Light, supposedly the most vicious warrior other than the Crown Prince skipped off and up the stairs to the Royal Palace. Was she getting a feel of the place before the Alliance and Resistance attacked? Or was she trying to unnerve them? If so, she was doing a damn great job!

============= Porta Praetoria============  
"How do we get her back without setting everyone off?"

"Thou betterest think of a plan post haste Thancred! I have to make more of that antidote you drank and thou betterest pray that it hath stay the same!"

Thancred muttered, "Well if your potions and antidote casks wouldnt look the same there wouldnt be a problem!"

Urianger stared at him in a deadpan, "I heard that."

Lyse snickered at Thancred fleeing away from Urianger, "What about air retrieval?"

"And have her potentially be near him and he go after us when we are technically saving him from her!"

Alphinaud looked at his sister, "What did she mean by 'serious weaponry'?"

"Oh for the love of the Twelve Alphinaud, you are so damned naive. She was talking about his dick!"

Alphinaud went scarlet as did Aymeric who coughed, "Alisaie!!!"

"What else did you think she was talking about!? Magitek!?" 

A fresh wave of arguments started between the siblings and the others on how to rescue their addled friend from herself.

===========Throne Room==============

Zenos sat upon the throne in the empty throne room dozing off. The sound of numerous feet rushing down the hall way made him sit up straight at attention. "What in the.... What is the rush?"

The sounds of a jaunty tune being hummed reached his ears, grabbing the hilt of Ame No Habakiri he stood. "Who goes there!?"

A sultry giggle echoed from the shadows, "A very friendly person..."

"I fail to believe that."

As she stepped into the light, Zenos' eyes widened. His beast.... His eyes raked over her and he noticed that a sheen of sweat coating her exposed skin as her chest heaved with each breath she took. Her mouth opened in a 'o' shape as she panted as if she had exerted herself to get to him. Questions sprang up in his mind, how did she get here? WHY WAS IT SILENT!? And why was she licking her lips and looking at him like he was a slab of meat? 

"My beast.... How did you get here unscathed?"

She took her lower lip between her teeth as she looked him up and down. "They let me through... After all I came here just for you... Only for you..."

Zenos watched her come forward with trepidation, he saw the bright flush upon her cheeks and were... Were those hearts in her eyes?! "What... What is wrong with you my beast?"

A soft breathy moan escaped her as she finally reached him and her hand touched his armorless arm, "I realized... Just how hopelessly...." She pressed up to him feeling him stiffen as her breasts pressed against his arm as she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, "Just how... Desperately in love I am with you..."

His eyes widened and he pulled back, "Love?" Watching her hips sashay side to side and her ears cross at the tips as her blush deepened, "Yes... I love you. I am yours."

Clearing his throat, trying to rid himself of the solid lump that formed there. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. He admired her for her ferocity on the battlefield, she was beautiful yes, but this felt all wrong to even him. When she placed her soft lips upon his, he pulled back after a moment holding her away, "This... This isn't you... What is wrong with you my beast?!"

She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, "Zenos.... You don't love me? I... I love you... How dare you?! After I prostrate myself to you and confess, you push me away!?" Thats when he noticed a vivid pink haze over her eyes before the tears spilled over, she was under some sort of enchantment. He started backing up away from her watching her just crumple to her knees sobbing, the situation wholly new and very uncomfortable to him.

Whirling around on his heels he walked off, leaving her sobbing on the steps of the throne room. He wasn't going to lie, the sobbing was tearing at him. That was one sound he determined he could not bear was her crying, nor the sight of her having tears in her eyes. To get away from her so he could finally think straight, to figure out how to snap her back to her old self required every single onze of strength he could muster. Her comrades should know something right? What if this was their doing? He could lead her back to them and unleash her on them, kill two birds one stone right?

The air felt heavier and hotter in the hallway and he froze, turning his head he saw his beast standing in the middle of the hallway. Her eyes were bloodshot and still had that glaze over them, one word stood out in his mind as she looked at him crazed, RUN.

So that's what he did, he broke out into a run as she began skipping after him. What the hells happened to her!? Who the hell did this to her!? All Zenos knew was he was gonna KILL who caused this clusterfuck as he ran down the stairs outside barrelling into guards. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Lord Zenos!"

Zenos looked back and let out a strangled grunt as he saw the Viera hopping, yes, hopping and skipping towards him and the guards who he looked at and shoved back at her before tearing back into a crazed run.

He could hear her voice on the air as he heard the guards screaming to scramble and retreat, "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya! I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya! One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya! I'll get ya! I'll get ya!"

Darting down a side alley, he hid in the darkness. He had to be safe right? Her voice had passed, so things were in the clear... Right? 

He was the hunter, why was he fearing her? SHE WAS HIS PREY.... Wait, what was that warm air puffing on his back....?

"MY DARLING HUNTER!!! I FOUND YOU!!!!"

FUCK.

She launched onto him kissing him repeatedly. He plucked her off of himself and chucked her down the alley as he sprinted off back onto the main road.  
Gods damn whoever did this to his beast, he was going to make them pay. First he was going to beat them down, then he was going to kill them. NO. He was going to beat them to a pulp, kill them, resurrect them and then repeat the godsdamned process all over again!

Tearing out of the city, he grabbed a man off of a chocobo and threw him onto the stairs, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Yes, he was committing Grand Theft Chocobo. Hopping onto the chocobo and hearing the indignant wark from the bird he snapped, "Shut up and SPRINT YOU DAMNED BIRD! Sprint as if your very essence depends on it, cause if she catches us we are as good as DEAD!" He turned the birds head to let it see the Viera skipping towards them. 

Now, chocobos only have a certain level of intellegence... And this bird thought the viera was friendly until she charged at them with unnatural speed, with a battle cry of 'MY BELOVED PRINCE!!! MAKE ME YOURS!!!'. Letting out a loud wark of fright, the chocobo sped off carrying its cargo of the Crown Prince of Garlemald. 

A cloud of dust was what Melody was left in as she pouted, the wind blew in her face and she got a whiff of her beloved's scent and off she started skipping once more.

================= Porta Praetoria ================

Arguments had finally settled as Raubahn put his remaining arm on his hip, "Are we all done bickering like children!?"

Thancred opened his mouth and shut it as he saw Urianger glare at him. Alisaie and Alphinaud's hair was mussed as they got into a fight like all siblings do. But most siblings don't have a Dragoon egging them on. Lyse and Y'shtola sighed and were trying to figure out how to safely get their addled friend back with Yugiri, Aymeric and Hien.

A Resistance soldier ran up breathless, "Zenos... En route... Here!!! Chocobo bound!"

Raubahn blinked, "Escort him here, we will keep him occupied if he tries to do anything." He looked at the Alliance, Scions and Resistance members, "Well hopefully our impetuous friend wont be too hurt..."

Zenos rode in on the chocobo, pulling its reins to get it to stop so he could jump off. Thancred choked down a laugh seeing the crown princes hair mussed, wind tassled and peppered with chocobo feathers while being covered with deep wine colored lipstick lip prints. Zenos whirled around and glared at him, "Something funny? You lot want to care to explain why my beast, showed up by herself of all things, and declared her undying love for me?!"

Y'shtola shook her head, "Those things she did, she was influenced by a love potion on accident. She consumed it by mistake. Urianger is making the antidote and should be done in a few moments."

"Good. I had to flee from her. I never flee from anything, but my instincts told me to run."

Estinien began to laugh, "She got the bloodthirsty Crown Prince of Garlemald to run? Oh thats rich!"

Zenos stood toe to toe with Estinien and grit his teeth, "Give me one good reason to not knock your head off Savage...."

As the two men were about to square off, a loud shout came from the front of the camp, "MY DARLING PRINCE!!!!"

Zenos turned his head slowly, seeing his beast sprint at him with that unnatural speed of hers. He turned his body around to face her and braced himself for the impact that was to come. She leapt onto him and wrapped her arms and legs around him, effectively koala bearing herself to him nuzzling him. 

Sipping at her tea, Y'shtola watched her friend latch onto the Garlean Prince, "Perhaps before the potion wears off, you entertain her just a bit. She is quite endearing once you get to know her, quirks and all..."

The rest of the Alliance, Resistance and Scions stared at Y'shtola, then at Zenos who took his arms and wrapped them around her. They all watched her face morph from a crazed expression to a relaxed look. "See? More relaxed...."

Urianger walked up with a cup of red liquid, "The antidote... Fresh and potent... It will make her drowsy..."

Looking down at the elezen, Zenos grasped the cup, "How long until this takes effect?"

"Mere moments to half a bell at most."

Sitting down, Zenos gently prised Melody apart from him and held the cup to her lips as she sat in his lap, "Drink my beast...." Melody began sipping the drink and Zenos set the cup down after she finished the liquid. He tilted her head up and noticed the hearts were gone from her eyes. Her eyes were clear and the starlight reflected in them as if they were part of the night sky fetched down from the heavens above to lay in her irises. His low voice rumbling forth in its baritone timbre as he smoothed back her silver hair from her face his hand cupping her face, "If only this were a different world.... If only things were different... I would have loved the events of tonight to have progressed and been a game between us... Our switched roles of hunter and prey... But, alas... We are where we are.... I would have been honored to have bonded with you.... To have gotten to know you.... As your friend said, 'quirks and all'.... Its strange... I dont even know your name...."

Melody leaned her head into his hand her eyelids drooping from the antidote taking effect, "My name is.... Melody...." Watching a small smile tilt his lips upward, his ice blue eyes softened considerably staring at her, "Melody.... Melody.... What a beautiful name...."

A smile graced her features as her eyes fluttered shut, her breaths becoming deep and steady. Zenos stood with her in his arms in a bridal carry, "Where can I put her?" Alisaie pointed to the tent down the way, Zenos nodded and walked into her tent with Lyse standing at the doorway. Laying her upon her cot, he moved her hair out of her face. A confusing emotion was bubbling inside of the man as he leaned forward and placed his lips to her brow, "Rest well, Melody..."

Lyse watched him walk off and pause after so many ilms, turning his head to look back at the tent Melody was sleeping in, a soft look on his face. Patting the chocobo he rode in on, he mounted it and left without a word. Once he had faded from view, Lyse blinked, "Did that really just happen?"

Aymeric nodded, "Yes... Yes it did... Why do you look so shocked?"

"Because he kissed her forehead.... And he had this soft look when he looked back at her tent...."

Y'shtola set down her tea cup, looking at them all, "Did you hear what he said to her? That if things were different..."

Raubahn sighed, "Alas, if only things were different...."

Alisaie looked at them all, "We could probably convince him to overthrow his father.... For her..."

They all looked at the young elezen girl who stiffened up, "What? Was it something I said?"

"Actually yes... Thats an idea... He did say that he would have been honored to be bonded to her..." Lyse looked at Melody's tent, "Poor thing, she won't remember anything from tonight will she Urianger?"

"No... No she wouldn't. Twas a strong potion she took...."

Meanwhile, in the tent Melody had tears streaming down her cheeks, she wept silently of what could have been with a prince bold, strong and brave. In the middle of the Gyr Albanian salt flats, a prince with flaxen hair fought every urge to turn back and to make his own path instead of the one that was laid out in front of him by his father. In another life, things would have been different, could have been different... He wouldn't wander aimlessly throughout finding cheap thrills... She wouldn't chase after dangers to make her feel alive.... They would be together in another life... This life however... He was going to make some drastic changes so things could be as he wanted them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work and want to meet like minded individuals who adore FFXIV and love to write about it please join us here at The Bookclub!  
> https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic


End file.
